Transimpedance amplifier (TIA) systems, such as voltage-mode inverter TIAs, can be implemented in a variety of circuit applications. As an example, voltage-mode inverter TIAs can be implemented for a variety of optical receiver front-end circuits. For example, a current corresponding to an intensity of an optical signal can be provided to the TIA system, such that the TIA system can convert the current to a voltage in a high-speed optical communication application. However, in a typical TIA, such as an inverter TIA, bandwidth can be deteriorated and noise can be prevalent, even with small variations of the parasitic input capacitances (e.g., associated with an input source, such as a photodiode). Typically, a relatively high optical input power is implemented for an inverter TIA to achieve sufficient bit-error rate (BER) performance. However, such a large input optical intensity can affect the amplifier linearity and distort the resultant output signal.